


The gone lover 消失的爱人

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: Injustice Alpha Dawn of Justice/Injustice Omega UltraWarming: Abo, The death of Louis and the children designed by the Joker changed Superman from Clark Kent into Kal-El. People are walking on thin ice under the rule of the unjust alliance, there is no crime, people are in a hurry, they have no expression of emotion. Riots continue to occur, brutal repression kills tens of thousands of people, and superheroes continue to die in combat. Batman prepares to exile his Omega, and Carl finds out.配对：不义alpha蝙/不义omega超Warming：ABO，路易斯和孩子被小丑设计的死亡让超人由克拉克肯特变成卡尔艾尔。人们在不义联盟的统治下如履薄冰，没有犯罪，人们行色匆匆，失去了情感的表达。暴乱不断发生，残酷的镇压让数以万计的人死亡，不断有超级英雄在交锋中死去。蝙蝠侠准备流放自己的omega，而卡尔知道了。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this piece in Chinese, but because there is no way out for simplified Chinese fan works, I publish it here and archive it. Poor English and lack of time, mostly rely on machine translation.

Preface

The day Superman was exiled.

This is a carnival. The people who are out of the control of the lord Superman are so happy. They go out and go to any store on the street to buy those drinks that were once forbidden to sell, such as champagne, beer, brandy, evaporative wine, and Pink Lady. Long Island Iced Tea, the reopened bar is full of men and women rubbing shoulders, cheap drinks poured on their bodies in their dance, thin shirts with vaguely exposed flesh, short skirts all over the thighs, slutty and joyful and intimate Combined, it was like the pungent drunk smell overflowing in the air, covering the whole city bit by bit.

Three months have passed since Batman returned the power to the governments of various countries. During these three months, the army was entrenched in various streets and alleys and watchtowers, only for the joint court to finally complete the trial of Superman.

Chaos, robbery, and those secret sex transactions, those dirty crimes continue to spread in all corners of the world. They are the masters of the dark night.

Bruce poured himself a glass of whiskey and let the liquor slip through his throat, leaving a hot aftertaste in his mouth. "Hey, Wayne!" A sexy woman with brown-black hair in a short burgundy dress put her hand on his shoulder, and her delicate fingers slid across the back of Bruce's collar, leaving a slight itching Touching, the woman raised her eyes, her light blue eyes looked at him tenderly and charmingly.

Bruce only trembled, "Madam, I'm sorry, but I have an appointment today." He quickly tidied up his appearance and stood up, putting one hand on the star's naked back, and tucked a business card, "Please forgive me. "He lowered his head and kissed the back of the woman's hand, like a gentleman.

The woman whispered inwardly, "You lucky lover." Bruce's ears moved, as if he hadn't heard him, he went forward to greet his other female partner.

Prince Gotham is as charming as ever, single, lingering on the dance floor, the single beauties in the hall danced with him, and some other soft male omega quietly looked at him, there is no sign of going forward, everyone Know that this handsome and golden alpha doesn't like male omega. His icy rose-flavored alpha pheromone filled the whole hall wildly, and then he Shi Shiran left, passing through the tens of thousands of flowers, leaving no leaves on his body.

Next to the remaining wine glass is a cup of Long Island iced tea. The black tea-colored wine is so hidden, like a simple cup of tea, but everyone who has drunk it will always marvel at the long and thin strength under its ordinary appearance. A small lemon cut in half was placed on the cup obliquely, which looked safe and harmless. Bruce didn't take a sip, but left it like this until the bartender stepped forward and dumped it in the swill bucket.

Those omegas who were all touched by Prince Gotham with a smile and a smile seem to be lacking in interest. Bruce Wayne is not a good fisher-in-law, but he does not get married. Even if he is a sugar baby, it is good to be raised. The sway between Lord Superman and the new regime supported by Batman is as rich and generous as ever.

The trash cans on the street were full of wine bottles, and a piece of "Metropolis Daily" flew up in the wind, like a free little kite, floating high and low in the air, and finally fell on the slippery on the ground. The gray-black muddy water penetrates, corrodes, and smears the lead on it.

Front page hot spot: Superman is exiled, let us cheer for freedom! The rare red typography appears on the headlines of various newspapers. As for the news that clings to the cracks of advertisements-the third religious war, the Middle East riots, the oil war, the serial killers in Minnesota, they will not attract more Eyeballs, because that's just an ordinary life. Under the guns, the people of the world have freedom.

The world does not need superman. Exile from the universe is the best punishment. Batman's justice coalition will send him to a remote, dark dwarf planet without a yellow sun, about 2,19229 billion light years ago. Humans don't have to fear that the flying alien will return. Superman's neck is bound by a Krypton collar. Those soft and weak radiation will permanently weaken his ability and turn him into a weak ordinary person. And'that Nazi' is still an omega. This is something that everyone knows. The craze, the dangerous alien universe, the soft omega, the connection that will be broken, will combine to become the'Nazi who once ruled the earth. The ultimate destiny of the molecule.

This is so natural that the most powerful omega in the world should be judged by its own alpha. Alpha can mark multiple omegas at once. This is a right granted by heaven, and Batman who has completed this mission of humans vs. Kryptonians should enjoy the omegas offered by governments of various countries. As for the dictator, who cares?

Laughter always continues in the territory of freedom. There is no curfew, no ban. We are happy all night, we stay awake all night, this is the best time.

Whenever I think of my husband, I always think of his head. I will imagine how to cut his lovely bones and disassemble his head carefully so that I can find the answer. I want to ask the most basic questions in marriage, "What are you thinking?", "How do you feel?", "What did we do to each other?" And, when do you want to kill me.

"Bruce." A soft cry of the omega sounded in his ears half-dreaming and half-awake, so soft, so full of warmth, so deviated from reality. Bruce woke up abruptly, the omega in his arms was tightening tightly in his arms with trust, his head rested comfortably on his chest, and the warm heat was continuously transmitted to him.

A pair of unique Kryptonian blue eyes were staring at him enthusiastically, mixed with desire, trust, and feelings that Bruce couldn't discern. His hand naturally touched the omega who was lying on his body to gain a sense of security, and touched the short tufts of omega hair. They were neglected by the lord who was busy with government affairs, and they were standing upright on his forehead. On top, wantonly stand on the leader of this world rule. No, it is exactly one of the leaders. After all, Batman is also one of the leaders of the Injustice.

"I love you, Carl." He heard himself say this.

I love you, Clark.

I love you standing in the middle of the wheat field and hugging me, I love you exuding the sweet smell of millet, I love every part of your body, I kiss and lick them like worship, I make them tremble, make them climax, I love your sensitive body. I miss the quiet, restrained kisses that we had in the living room while Martha was busy in the kitchen, and the passionate and passionate kisses that pressed you on the rice while helping your father tidy up the barn.

"I love you too, Bruce."

The omega lying in his arms seemed a little surprised by his passionate confession. They were caught in a cold war, like the United States and the Soviet Union tit-for-tat, and it was Bruce who refused to talk to him from the day he'ruled' the earth. , Refused to cooperate with his worldwide clearance operations, Rao blessed, if they are not combined AO, maybe it will be a matter of time before they separate. But Carl is confident about it. Just as he once told Bruce in a calm tone that Clark has disappeared, and there will be no more fatherless orphan like Clark Kent in the world.

They experienced a passionate sex, and the craze period for Lord Superman has just begun. They came much later than Bruce estimated, a full three months, but Karl El was busy with work and Krypton’s special The physique convinced him that the Kryptonians are indeed so different, aren't they? Just like the god of the world who once walked through the metropolis to rescue cat cubs that fell on the tree, he eventually became the "Nazi" in the people's mouth.

Batman should be aware of the signs of delayed heat, but he was too eager to break the tension of this terrible dictator. Batman made a mistake and he should be held responsible for it. There is no excuse.

"Bruce." The omega clinging to Bruce began his soft call, pulling Bruce's hand toward his lower abdomen, and straddling Bruce enthusiastically on the other side, rubbing against Bruce's lower body with his hot and humid hole.

debauchery.

His beautiful blue eyes looked so simple and innocent. Bruce's hard heart softened, but then it became hard and blunt again. The terrible beheading in the Balkans, think about it, don’t be so soft-hearted, Wayne, he told himself that Karl El is not worthy of your sympathy. Superman is not even a human being.

Bruce gathered his arms, encircled the omega in his arms with one hand, released his cold and oppressive pheromone, and watched with satisfaction that his omega shuddered under the instinctive drive to cater to him. This is the instinct of AO partner. Hooking up his mouth, he leaned forward and brought the people under him into a new round of sex.

"Bruce Wayne? Batman sent you?" The rebel army in a black robe looked at the man in front of him in surprise. He was wearing a cheap shirt with oil stains and messy oily hair. What do you think? They are all tramp, but the blue eyes and handsome and determined face under the dirty bangs are still eye-catching.

"Why do you think that I am sincerely devoted to'that Nazi'? He confiscated my company to fund his shit alliance? Why do you think I will not stand behind the black bat that I am more familiar with? "Bruce smiled frivolously and slapped the note in his hand on the man, "Hand it over to Arrow."

That is a map of the unrighteous alliance's defense, enough for the countries that secretly collected long guns and short cannons to rise up and occupy the embassies of the unrighteous lords in important cities on the earth. As for the watchtower, it belongs to the superheroes' war, that is another mission, it belongs to Batman.

In front of Batman, the invincible omega will remove all the armor and voluntarily hand over his weakness. After all, Superman is just a bitch who will be guided by his lustful body. This thought made Bruce feel happy, his stomach twisted.

The people who died in the repression appeared before his eyes. The wailing children didn't understand why the gunfire sounded. They ran on the streets and ended up in the dark alleys and never got up again. This is peace. This was not the first time he saw it, he used to tell Clark so earnestly, and then Clark died. Only Karl El, a'god' who can sacrifice thousands of people's lives for his own desire for'peace', was born again. "This is only temporary." God said, turning his face away, not looking at the misery of the satellite collection The video of the people called, tears falling from his perfect white face, holy, innocent, just like an angel.

Batman is omnipotent. This includes aiming a sharp blade at your own omega.

The day before the "Black Bat" revolution

"Is there a problem?" The night knight in black solid armor embraced Superman from behind, who was still wearing a red and blue uniform, feeling all the trust of the omega in his arms. The soft omega nestled in his arms, stretching his body, like A lazy kitten with a soft belly, he feels the breathing of the person in his arms so vividly, how like a "human" he is.

"It's just a small problem." The dictator put his chin on Alpha's arm, Bruce lowered his head and kissed the exposed glands of the person under him, carefully remembering those directly presented to the lord's supreme leader through the gap of physical contact. Superman's report. Another embassy was attacked, and people looked up to the sky and cheered: "Fuck Superman! Long live freedom!" Riots, gun battles, and tens of thousands of people died in the suppression.

It's a meaningless number.

The necessary sacrifice, God once told Bruce. Look at those steadily decreasing crime rates. No one will lose their parents because of shooting.

Yes, to kill criminals, all people with criminal discipline are constantly monitored by satellites, wearing fetters, a village is bombed only because of the hidden terrorists, even if they all live by drug trafficking, smuggling, or smuggling, that also needs The trial of the law. You kill potentially dangerous elements and guarantee the existence of this deformed regime. A hundred years later, humans will not even regard Karl El as the leader of a dictatorship, they will regard him as a "god."

Bruce watched Carl El step by step toward dictatorship and step by step toward hell. He shouted so painfully and persuaded, but it was useless.

There is no turning back arrow.

"I did the right thing." Bruce heard the omega in his arms say. Yes, you did the right thing, even if your path is paved with corpses, even if you are leading the world to hell where the fire of hell is hanging upside down. The people under him are so warm, but Bruce only feels cold. One of his hands touched omega's forehead, why did we get to this point, why didn't we stop, Clark. He finally said: "I love you."

I love you, Clark.

What a pity Clark Kent is dead.

One year has passed since Superman was exiled, 378 days, and 9072 hours.

February 19

Bruce indifferently opened the door of the basement, isolating Alfred's chanting of "You should find a partner". Batman has retired, humans no longer chant the slogan of ‘superhero’, and Bruce Wayne only needs to take away a few bulging beauties from the party every day. He doesn't seem to care about anything, war, crime, let those governments worry about it.

The raised dust rushed to Bruce's mouth and nose, and the touch light in the room turned on, adding a soft yellow light to the room, like a small sun. This small room belongs to Karl El. "Omega also needs privacy, don't you? You will allow it? Give me a room in your house." The white and catkind hands put on Bruce's shoulders, and breathed out moisture in Alpha's ears.

Not just being exiled to the universe, the kryptonite collar on the neck of the "God of Earth" stopped sending effective information on the second day of Superman's exile. Not because of destruction, but because all the information sent back has lost its analytical significance, and Superman has lost all signs of life.

The coalition government is worried that this is fake data forged by Superman, and even strengthened its defense satellite armament in space.

Batman never doubted, he designed it, every late night he sent a tiny amount of green krypton into the mouth of his lover, from the weak and sleepy  
Carl left by his side to add another stroke to his meticulous design, Batman strives for perfection. Relying on Lucius and the rebels, synthetic materials were continuously sent to Batman's hands, one by one, forming a dog collar that entraps the god of the world.

On the day the Kryptonian collar sent those data, his connection with Carl broke, as if scraping the flesh and bones. Since then, Bruce Wayne has lost his Eve, the rib he was born with. There is no need to think, Batman never does something uncertain, Plan A, Plan B · · · The plan that has been calculated thousands of times in his mind has been successfully implemented.

Under the warm yellow light, the studio was illuminated transparently and brightly. The ground was messy with one report after another—they came from the dictatorship established by Superman. There were large tan bloodstains and footprints on many paper pages. There was a fight here, no, more so. A conspiracy.

A small oven, a small table, a small lamp, pens, and a lot of materials. Karl El has handled a lot of government affairs here, this is his home, at least it was now.

This is the first time Bruce has stepped into this room in more than a year. After arresting Superman, he immediately sent him to the new Arkham prison guarded by the rebels and governments.

Lying tiredly on that hard wooden chair, Bruce began to wonder what Carl was doing all his official duties in this small and uncomfortable space. He turned over the drawers here, except for government affairs and work. Carl El did everything. No. Perhaps when he decided to abandon Clark Kent’s identity, he cleared out those “ordinary people” information. Batman cleaned up all Superman’s personal belongings in the watchtower and Wayne’s mansion. There was nothing except being sent to Wayne’s mansion today. Of a greeting card.

Happy birthday:) Bruce, February 19, happy birthday! The fifth wedding anniversary. Write your birthday card in advance in case I forget it.  
I love you D  
Clark Kent

It was signed 378 days ago, and Carl El deposited the card in a bank in Switzerland as Clark Kent 6 hours before his death, and indicated that it would be sent to Bruce Wayne today.

Bruce sighed and lay vaguely on the chair. As a left-handed, he habitually looked to his left hand. There is a dark and old stove, which Karl El used to make cookies. It was covered with sticky, dried blood, and the spear of kryptonite was inserted through the throat of the god of the world. Karl El had stood before it. This hadn't killed Carl El, and the yellow sun lamp in the basement was quickly moved to his cheek so that the god of the world would not die before the "Judgment of the Century".

Batman was sitting in his current position, putting a kryptonite collar on the omega convicted of treason, and watching Carl El flipping his lips indifferently, and the ventilating pipe made a huff like an old-fashioned fan. Humans need freedom, and no one can override it. The white teeth clung to the lower lip, and the lips were enlightened.

K

Batman read a letter from his lips, but he won't stop for these little troubles. The agent waiting outside grabbed the kryptonite dog leash around Superman's neck, blew a whistle, and dragged the struggling omega out. You can't stop it, human beings under strong pressure need to vent.

Clark.

He stepped forward, looked at the old object carefully, reached out and scratched the clumped blood stains on it, and the reddish-brown debris fell and landed on his expensive leather shoes. Through the glass, there was something in it, Bruce's heart jumped, and the panic caught him instantly, like sharp claws hanging on a soft heart.

It was a diary that was about to be burned. The burnt yellow books with the scorched brown edges lay peacefully in the furnace. Maybe they would be completely burned if the flame was turned off after a few seconds.

Bruce opened it.

Probably few people like that Gotham baby. I mean the real one. Of course there are more people who have slept with Bruce Wayne. I mean, he is not spicy, it is hard to imagine his fresh blue eyes staring at you. I'm really fainted.  
2020.5.24  
····· · · · · ·

Louis is very nice, she is a good woman. God, I probably can't find a better woman for me.  
We will get married.  
2022.2.18  
·· · · · · ·

Everyone has repeatedly warned us that marriage is not easy. It requires compromise and hard work. "Those who enter this door will give up hope." No, Louis and I are not like this. We will have a child, and I hope that Bruce will be the godfather of our child, just as completing my ridiculously subtle and timid feelings! think about it! Let Batman be your godfather! What a cool thing.  
2024.7.20  
·· · · · · ·

Two coffins, one large and one small.

2024.9.17

I will kill him, I have to finish this thing.

2024.9.18

at last.

Signed by: Carl El, 8 PM 2024.9.18

You can't ask me like this, Bruce, after I lost my loved ones. I'm sorry, but I can't do it, it's just a clown, oh, let the law go to trial and trial, it's just going to a mental hospital again and again to prepare them for the next crime. Crime, crime, crime! They will only bring death! Reason, reason, reason!

Prove it to me.

2024.9.20  
··· · ·

He proposed to me, and I felt like I was breathing again.

··· · ·

The embassy lost its defense plan.

· · ·

As you stand higher, you will feel hesitant, did I do the right thing? If not, what price will he pay.

I always feel dizzy lately. It's because I have too much work recently, maybe it is. Carl stopped the pen, put the pen in the ink tank to fill the ink, and squeezed it lightly. The metal-like expensive gemstone pen was twisted under his hand, and the ink was left along the remains, leaving a large pool of ink.

How entangled and shocked was the person who wrote these words? He doesn't need to think, and he doesn't need to measure. That is a question for the living.

What would you think, Bruce. What do you think of, is that the correct answer?

His skin was aroused with goose bumps because of the cold, which was a different way of depriving him of the powerful power of kryptonite, and the instigator was staying quietly in his lower abdomen. Of course, those small green stones are actually quite useful.

Carl took the fork on the right hand side and forked a piece from the fruit plate and put it into his mouth. The very light bitterness was covered by the sweet fragrance of the fruit, but it still spread in his mouth. How much kryptonite was in it? One in ten thousand? What a "poisoned". A smile floated on his face. Three years ago, you know exactly what you are doing, don’t you, Bruce, no, Batman, I love you every day, pretending to be affectionate and presenting me a kind fruit plate.

They are very sweet.

We better not just stop as simple as that.

He took out the defense plan and placed it in his most convenient right drawer, with a triple code lock, but it could not stop Batman.

When you ask others, you better do it yourself, Bruce.

Prove your avenue! Great practitioner of justice.

Killing wives and sons to prove the main road. You will be written in a history book, and a hundred years later, you can still be remembered by generations of people as a pioneer in liberating mankind. Maybe they will print it on the dollar bills and euros!

"Grapes? I think you don't like these sweet and sour things very much." The man's muscular body was slapped with a blue bathrobe and his belt was open. He took a piece from the fruit plate in front of Carl. Put the moist purple round fruit in his mouth, just a light bite, the sour juice filled his mouth.

Carl heard him breathe so hardly sour: "This is the fruit you prepared for me." He twisted another grape. "I can't taste each of them after all. In fact, I think it's okay. It fits my taste." He swallowed the sour grape that made his gums itchy,'too sour', but This does not prevent him from showing Bruce a defiant smile.

"Is this a provocation, Carl?" Bruce lowered his head and kissed his partner's lips, rubbing his cocooned fingers over Omega's waist.

"Don't be like that, Bruce, I'm tired lately, I'm going to sleep." Carl took a photo of the hand that was doing evil, and pulled the warm goose down quilt to his chin. "You can ask Batman to help me deal with it and put it on the table. Government affairs?"

"of course."

Of course you will answer "Of course." Freedom is more important, isn't it?

World, freedom, peace, they are at the top of your table. When will you use the kryptonite spear hidden in the basement to pierce my pipe? You never understand, do you? The great Batman and his parents who were shot in the alley, what a glorious road.

Leave the wicked to the law to be judged!

This sounds really reasonable, but you just can't stand by my side. Gotham owns you, the clowns and the villains own you, and even the call girls can get you a few hours of submissive entertainment, but I can't. Maybe you are right, you are always right, Batman never makes mistakes. Let me guess what you will do when you know we have a baby, what do you want to call him, how about Richard? It has a brave and determined eldest brother.

I know what you would do. A superhuman lord who is gradually weakened by kryptonite, an autocratic dictatorship, is justified to die. why not? Of course I will die, with a part of your blood. What will you do when you know the truth? Will the choice become difficult? How can bats be cowardly and hesitant, the wheels of history roll in, leaving only the most glorious people without moral taint. I will make the decision you most want so that humans can see your nobility.

Humans need new gods.

Kill me and be the new god.

Carl bowed his head, leaving the last line of words.

I'm pregnant.

clatter.

The heartbeat of Louis and the unformed baby stopped.

clatter,

The necklace broke and the white beads bounced in the alley.

clatter,

Kryptonite collar monitoring data-Carl El cardiac arrest.

In the narrow and depressive basement, Batman collapsed on a chair, his knees twitched, his calves rolled like a snake on the ground of expensive leather shoes, and moist liquid dripped from his cheeks to clear the floating dust on the ground. His heart was still beating, lonely, but still beating. The clock is still, da, da, da, keep going. That is quite, quite, quite a long period of time, there will be no longer than this, the lord's regime has been overthrown, he can stay alone, sometimes for time. Until the elderly butler came and knocked on the door, "Master Bruce, it's time for the night watch."'

Batman's cloak passed over the Gotham high-rise glass after the curfew was lifted, leaving a harsh rubbing sound. The monitor connected to the kryptonite collar is placed in the universal belt, and it accompanies him.

As a human being, Batman courageously and resolutely overthrew the lord's regime and promoted the implementation of "World Trial". From the perspective of human history, he avoided the control of the human regime by unjust alien regimes and saved mankind from fire and water. It did not lay a solid foundation for the re-establishment of human regimes and the post-colonial era of modern human colonization of space. The morality he insisted on is still being taught and pursued by human beings in the "Colonial Era—Awakening of Chivalry".  
"Human Epic-Pre-Human Era"

7089788888 light-years away, that is, in the solar calendar 8069, explorer Gold discovered the shrinking and exploding Krypton remnant and discovered the valuable 醆-376 element. Even though it is precious, people still made Batman from this kind of mineral ( After the historian opened the coffin, the statue of Bruce Wayne was erected in the Gotham Museum. (With small print, in order to win Batman, "Superman" Carl El was his mistress)

"Our Epic-How Great Mankind is"

Someone destroys a loved one when they are young, and someone destroys a loved one is already old.

Do you want to listen to this little poem again, kid?

The scarlet cloak drifted by, and the Kryptonian orphans still wandered in space.


	2. The Chinese vision 中文版

配对：不义alpha蝙/不义omega超  
Warming：ABO，路易斯和孩子被小丑设计的死亡让超人由克拉克肯特变成卡尔艾尔。人们在不义联盟的统治下如履薄冰，没有犯罪，人们行色匆匆，失去了情感的表达。暴乱不断发生，残酷的镇压让数以万计的人死亡，不断有超级英雄在交锋中死去。蝙蝠侠准备流放自己的omega，而卡尔知道了。

前言

超人被流放的当日。

这是一场狂欢，脱离领主超人控制的人们是如此的欢乐，他们走出门，到大街上的任何一家商店里购买那些曾经被禁止销售的酒水，香槟、啤酒、白兰地，淡奶酒、红粉佳人，长岛冰茶，重新开门的酒吧里满是摩肩擦踵的男男女女，廉价酒水在他们的舞动中倾倒在身上，隐约露肉的薄衬衫，齐到大腿根的短裙，放荡和欢愉亲密的结合起来，就像空气中四溢的刺鼻酒水味，一点一点笼罩了全城。

距离蝙蝠侠将政权交还给各国政府的时间已经过去了3个月，这三个月里军队盘踞在各个大街小巷和瞭望塔，只为联合法庭最终完成对超人的审判。

混乱，抢劫，以及那些隐秘的性交易，那些肮脏的罪行又继续在世界的各个角落里蔓延。它们才是暗夜的主人。

布鲁斯给自己倒了一杯威斯忌，让酒液滑过自己的喉咙，在口腔中留下热辣的余味。“嘿，韦恩！”一位穿着酒红色短礼服的棕黑色头发的性感女人将自己的手搭在他的肩上，细嫩的手指滑过布鲁斯的衣领后襟，留下轻轻的瘙痒触感，女人抬眼，淡蓝色的眼眸那样柔情又妩媚的看着他。

布鲁斯只一颤，“女士，很抱歉，不过我今天有约了。”他迅速整理了仪容站起，一只手贴过那位影星裸露的后背，塞过去一张名片，“请见谅。”他低下头吻了吻女人的手背，就像一个绅士。

女人娇嗔地暗暗骂了句，：“你这薄幸的情人。”布鲁斯的耳朵动了动，只当作没听见，向前去迎接自己的另一个女伴。

哥谭王子一如既往的迷人，单身，流连在舞池中，大厅中的单身美女都与他共舞了一曲，而另外的一些柔软的男性omega则悄悄打量着他，没有上前的意味，谁都知道这个帅气多金的alpha不喜欢男omega。他冰冷带着玫瑰味的alpha信息素放荡的盈满了整个大厅，然后，他施施然离去，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。

留下的酒杯旁放置着的是一杯长岛冰茶，红茶色的酒液如此隐匿，就像一杯简单的茶水，但所有饮过的人却总会惊叹它平凡外表下的绵长细厚的劲头，杯子上歪斜的放着一个切了小半的小柠檬，看上去安全无害。布鲁斯一口也没有啜饮，只是这样放着，直到酒保走上前，将它倾倒在泔水桶中。

那些一颦一笑都为哥谭王子所牵动的omega们则显得兴致缺缺，布鲁斯韦恩不是一个好钓的金龟婿，但不结婚，即使当个sugar baby 被包养也不错啊，起码这株在领主超人和蝙蝠侠支持的新政权之间摇摆的墙头草可是一如既往的富有还出手大方。

街上的垃圾桶装满了酒瓶，一张《大都会日报》顺着风扬起，像一只自由的小风筝，不断在空中忽高忽低的飘着，最后落在了湿滑的地面上。灰黑色的泥水渗透，侵蚀，晕染上面的铅字。

头版热点：超人被流放，让我们欢呼自由！少见的红色印刷字体出现在各个报纸的头版头条上，至于那些紧贴着广告夹缝的新闻——第三次宗教战争、中东暴乱、石油战争、明尼苏达州连环杀手，它们不会吸引更多的眼球了，因为那只是寻常不过的生活。枪炮之下，世界人民拥有了自由。

世界不需要超人。流放宇宙是最好的惩罚，蝙蝠侠的正义联军会将他送到一个没有黄太阳的偏远的漆黑一团的矮行星上，距今大概有219229亿光年。人类不必畏惧那个会飞的外星人会回来，超人的脖颈上束缚着氪星项圈，那些软绵绵的微弱的辐射会持久的削弱他的能力，让他变成一个虚弱的普通人。而‘那个纳粹’还是个omega，这是所有人都心知肚明的事，热潮、危险的外星宇宙、柔软的omega、将会断裂的联结，那将结合成为这个曾独裁统治地球的‘纳粹分子’的最终宿命。

这是多么理所当然，世界上最强大的omega理应被自己alpha审判。Alpha可以一次标记多个omega，这是上天赋予的权利，而完成了这项人类VS氪星人的使命的蝙蝠侠理应享受各国政府供奉上的omega。至于那个独裁者，谁会在意呢？

自由的领土上欢笑总在继续，没有宵禁，没有禁令，我们彻夜欢愉，我们彻夜不眠，这是最好的时代。

每当我想起的我丈夫时，我总是想到他的头颅，我会想象怎么剖开他可爱的骨头，细细拆解他的脑袋，好让我找到答案。我想问婚姻里那些最基本的问题，“你在想什么？”，“你感觉如何？”，“我们对彼此做了什么？”以及，你想什么时候杀死我。

“布鲁斯。”半梦半醒间他的耳边响起了那个omega的轻轻的呼声，那样柔和，那样充满暖意，那样的背离现实。布鲁斯猛的惊醒，他怀中的omega正信任万分的紧紧缩在他的怀中，脑袋安适的搁在他的胸口，温暖的热度正源源不断的传输到他的身上。

一双独特的氪星蓝的眼眸正热情的盯着他，那里面夹杂着渴望，信任和一些布鲁斯辨别不出的情愫。他的手自然的抚到趴在自己身上获取安全感的omega身上，摸着omega短簇簇的碎发，它们被这个忙于政务的领主疏于打理，正笔直的直挺挺的立在他的脑门上，肆意的立在这个统治世界的领导人身上。不，准确的来说只是领导人之一。毕竟蝙蝠侠也是不义联盟的领导人之一。

“我爱你，卡尔。”他听见自己这样说。

我爱你，克拉克。

我爱你站着麦田中央拥抱我，我爱你散发着谷子甜香的吻，我爱你身体上的每一个部位，我膜拜般的亲吻、舔舐它们，我让它们颤栗，让它们高潮，我爱你敏感的身体。我怀念那些我们在玛莎在厨房里忙活的时候在客厅了的悄悄的克制的亲吻，怀念帮你的父亲整理谷仓时在把你压在稻谷上的那样激情热烈的深吻。

“我也爱你，布鲁斯。”

躺在他怀中的omega似乎有些诧异他的激情表白，他们正陷入了一场冷战，就像针锋相对的美国与苏联，而这是布鲁斯在他‘统治’地球的那一天起就拒绝和他交谈，拒绝配合他在世界范围内的清除行动，拉奥保佑，如果他们不是已结合的AO，也许分开就是迟早的事。不过卡尔对此有信心。就像他曾经用淡然的语气告诉布鲁斯，克拉克已经消失了，世界上不会再存在克拉克肯特这一个无父无母的孤儿了。

他们经历了一场热情的性爱，而领主超人的热潮期才刚刚开始，它们比布鲁斯预估的时间来的晚了许多，整整三个月，不过卡尔艾尔那番忙于工作和氪星的特殊体质说服了他，氪星人确实如此不同，不是吗？就像那个曾经穿行在大都会救助落在树上的猫崽的人间之神，最终也成为人民口中的‘那个纳粹’。

蝙蝠侠应该早点意识到延迟的发情期所代表的迹象，但是他太急切，急于去打破这可怕的独裁者的紧张局面。蝙蝠侠犯了错误，他应该为此负责，没有任何可以推脱的理由。

“布鲁斯。”攀附在布鲁斯身上的omega开始了他柔和的叫唤，一边把布鲁斯的手往他的下腹引，另一边热情的跨坐在布鲁斯的身上，用自己湿热的穴口蹭着布鲁斯的下身。

放荡。

他那漂亮的蓝眼睛，看上去是那么的单纯，天真。布鲁斯坚硬的心柔软了，但随即又硬硬的钝了起来。巴尔干半岛的可怕斩首行动，想想这些，别这么心软，韦恩，他告诉自己，卡尔艾尔不值得你的同情。超人甚至算不上一个人类。

布鲁斯收拢了自己的怀抱，一手圈住自己怀中的omega，释放出自己冰冷压迫的信息素，满意的看着自己的omega在本能的驱使下颤栗，迎合。这是AO伴侣的本能。勾了勾嘴，他倾身将身下的人带入了新的一轮性爱。

“布鲁斯韦恩？蝙蝠侠派你来的？”穿着一身黑色袍子的反叛军有些诧异地看着自己眼前的男人，他穿着一身有着油污的廉价衬衫，乱乱糟的浮油的头发，怎么看都是一个流浪汉，但那肮脏的刘海下的一双蓝色的明目和俊美坚毅的脸庞依旧醒目。

“为什么你们会认为我诚心投诚于‘那个纳粹’呢，他可是征用我的公司来给他的狗屎联盟提供资金呢，为什么你会认我不会站在那个我更熟悉的黑蝙蝠身后呢？”布鲁斯露出一个轻佻地笑容，将自己手中那张纸条拍在男人的身上，“交给绿箭侠。”

那是一张不义联盟布防图，足够那些暗暗收集长枪短炮的国家们揭竿而起，占领不义领主们在地球各个重要城市的使馆。至于瞭望塔，那是属于超级英雄们的战争，那是另一个任务，它属于蝙蝠侠。

在蝙蝠侠的面前，无坚不摧的omega会卸下所有装甲，将自己的软肋主动交予，毕竟超人也只不过是一个会被自己的淫荡的躯体指引的婊子。这种想法让布鲁斯感到快意，胃部扭做一团。

他的眼前浮现了那些在镇压中死去的人民，那些哀嚎的孩子不懂为什么会响起的枪炮声，他们在街头奔跑，最终落在一条条漆黑的小巷里，再也没有起来。这就是和平。这不是他第一次看到，他曾经是那样恳恳的向克拉克讲述，然后，克拉克死去了。新生的只是卡尔艾尔，一个可以为了自己‘和平’的愿望牺牲万千人生命的‘神’，“这只是暂时的。”神说道，他偏过脸去，不去看那些卫星收集的惨叫的人民的视频，泪水从他白皙完美的脸庞上落下，圣洁，纯真，恰如天使。

蝙蝠侠无所不能。包括将利刃对准自己的omega。

“黑色蝙蝠”革命的前一天

“有问题？”穿着黑色的严实装甲的黑夜骑士从背后拥抱上仍然穿着红蓝制服的超人，感受怀中omega的全部信任，柔软的omega窝在他的怀中，舒展着自己的躯体，像一只慵懒的露出柔软肚皮的小猫咪，他是如此生动的感受到怀中人的喘息，他多么像一个“人”啊。

“只是一些小问题。”独裁者将自己的下巴搁在alpha的手臂上，布鲁斯低头亲吻身下人露出的腺体，透过肢体接触的缝隙仔细的记忆下那些直接呈交给领主最高领导人超人的报告。又一座使馆遇袭，人们仰着天欢呼：“去他妈的超人！自由万岁！”，暴乱，枪战，数以万计的人在镇压中死亡。

无谓的数字罢了。

必要的牺牲，神曾这样告诉布鲁斯。你看看那些节节降低的犯罪率，不会再有人因为枪击失去自己的父母了。

是的，杀死罪犯，所有有犯罪纪律的人都被卫星时时监视，戴上脚镣，一个村寨被轰炸只是因为其中隐匿的恐怖分子，即使他们都以贩毒、走私、偷渡而生，那也需要法律的审判。你杀死潜在的危险分子，保障了这个畸形政权的存在。百年后，人类甚至不会将卡尔艾尔视作独裁政权的领导人，他们将视他为“神”。

布鲁斯就这样看着卡尔艾尔一步步的走向独裁，一步步的走向地狱，他是如此痛苦的呼喊，劝解，只是无用功。

开弓没有回头箭。

“我做了正确的事。”布鲁斯听见自己怀中的omega这样说。是的，你做了正确的事，即使你的前行道路是用尸体铺就，即使你正带着世界走向地狱之火倒垂的地狱。身下的人如此温热，布鲁斯却只感觉到冰冷。他的一只手摸上omega的额头，为什么我们会走到这样的地步的，为什么不停下脚步，克拉克。他最终出口：“我爱你。”

我爱你，克拉克。

真可惜克拉克肯特已死。

距离超人被流放已过去一年，378天，9072小时。

2月19日

布鲁斯冷漠的打开了地下室的门，将阿尔弗雷德念叨的‘您应该找一个伴侣’的声音隔绝在外。蝙蝠侠已经退隐，人类不再呼喊‘超级英雄’的口号，而布鲁斯韦恩只需要每天从派对中带走几个前凸后翘的美女。他看上去什么也不在乎，战争、犯罪，让那些政府去操心吧。

扬起的灰尘争先恐后的扑到布鲁斯的口鼻上，房间的触控灯亮起，为这个房间增添柔和的黄光，像一个小太阳。这个属于卡尔艾尔的小房间。“omega也需要隐私不是吗？你会允许的吧？在你的房子里给我一个房间。”白皙柔荑的双手搭上布鲁斯的肩膀，在alpha的耳畔吐出湿气。

不只是被流放宇宙，‘人间之神’的脖颈上的氪石项圈在超人被流放的第2天，停止了输送有效信息。不是因为毁坏，而是所有送回的信息已经失去了分析的意义，超人已经失去了所有的生命迹象。

联合政府担心这是超人伪造出来的假数据，甚至增强了在太空的防卫卫星武装。

蝙蝠侠从不怀疑，他设计了它，每个深夜他把微量的绿氪送入爱人的口中，从体虚困倦的  
卡尔身边离开为自己细致详密的设计图再添上一笔，蝙蝠侠精益求精。倚靠着卢修斯和反叛军，合成材料被不断送到蝙蝠侠的手中，一件一件的组成套牢人间之神的狗项圈。

氪星项圈输送那些数据的当天，他与卡尔的联结断裂了，如同剔肉刮骨，自此，布鲁斯韦恩失去了他的夏娃，他与生俱来的肋骨。不需要去思考，蝙蝠侠从不做没把握的事，Plan A，Plan B · · ·脑海中演算千万遍的计划已经顺利实施。

温暖的小黄光下，这个工作室被照的通透明亮。地面上杂乱着洒着一张又一张的报表——它们来自超人建立的独裁政府，很多纸页上都残留着大片的棕褐色的血迹和脚印，这里发生过一场打斗，不，更是一场谋夺。

一个小烤炉，一张矮小的桌子，小台灯，钢笔还有大堆的资料。卡尔艾尔在这里处理过很多政务，这是他的家，至少曾今是。

这是一年多来布鲁斯头一回踏进这个房间，他在捕囚了超人后立即将他扭送到由反叛军和各国政府共同看守的新阿卡姆监狱。

疲乏地躺在那张坚硬的木椅子上，布鲁斯开始怀疑卡尔是什么在这个狭小又不适的空间里处理自己所有的公务，他翻过这里的抽屉，除了政务，除了工作，卡尔艾尔什么也没有。也许在他决定放弃克拉克肯特这个身份的时候就清除了那些‘普通人’资料，蝙蝠侠清理了瞭望塔和韦恩大宅的所有超人的私人物品，什么也没有，除了今天被送到韦恩大宅的一张贺卡。

生日快乐：）布鲁斯，2月19，生日快乐！结婚五周年纪念日。提前给你写生日贺卡，以防我忘掉。  
我爱你D  
克拉克·肯特

落款是378天前，卡尔艾尔于自己伏法前6小时前以克拉克肯特的身份往瑞士某银行寄存了这张贺卡，并指明今天寄给布鲁斯韦恩。

布鲁斯叹了一口气，模模糊糊地躺在椅子上，作为一个左撇子，他习惯性的向自己的左手边看去。那里有一个黑漆漆的老旧的火炉，卡尔艾尔曾今用它做过甜饼。那上面沾满了粘稠的干涸的血液，氪石之矛就是于那前插穿了人间之神的喉管，卡尔艾尔曾站在那之前。这尚未杀死卡尔艾尔，地下室的黄太阳灯被迅速移到他的脸颊边，好让人间之神不会在“世纪审判”之前死掉。

蝙蝠侠就坐在现在这个位置，为被判叛国罪的omega套上氪石项圈，冷漠地看着卡尔艾尔翻动嘴唇，透风的喉管如老式的拉风机发出呼啦声。人类需要自由，没有人可以凌驾其上。白齿紧贴下唇，神启唇。

K

蝙蝠侠从唇上读到一个字母，但他不会为这些小困扰所停下。候在门外的特工拽住了超人脖子上的氪石狗链，吹了个口哨，将这个濒死挣扎的omega拖出。你不能阻挡，强压下的人类需要发泄。

克拉克。

他走上前去，仔细端详那个老旧的物件，伸手刮擦下上面的结块的血痕，红褐色的碎屑落下，落在他昂贵的皮鞋上。透过玻璃，那里面有着什么，布鲁斯的心蓦得一跳，惶恐的情感瞬间抓住了他，就像利爪挂住了一颗柔软的心。

那是一本已经快被焚烧的日记本，焦褐边缘的被烧炙的黄色本子就安然的躺在炉子里，也许只要迟几秒被关掉火焰，它们就会被完全焚毁。

布鲁斯打开了它。

大概很少会有人喜欢上那个哥谭宝贝，我是说真正的那种，和布鲁斯韦恩睡过的人当然多了去了。我是说，他辣的不行，很难想象他那双刚蓝色的眼睛一直盯着你的样子。我真的是昏了头了。  
2020.5.24  
····· · · · · ·

路易斯很不错，她是个好女人。上帝，我大概找不到更适合我的女人了。  
我们会结婚。  
2022.2.18  
·· · · · · ·

每个人都再三告诫我们，婚姻并非易事，它需要妥协和努力，“进入此门之人必将放弃希望”，才不是，我和路易斯不像这样。我们将有一个孩子，我希望布鲁斯能当我们孩子的教父，就当作完成我那些可笑的微妙又胆怯的情愫吧！想想吧！由蝙蝠侠当自己的教父！多么酷的一件事。  
2024.7.20  
·· · · · · ·

两个棺材，一大一小。

2024.9.17

我会杀了他的，我必须去完成这一件事。

2024.9.18

终于。

落款：卡尔艾尔 晚上8点2024.9.18

你不能这样要求我，布鲁斯，在我失去了至亲至爱后。对不起，但我做不到，那只是小丑罢了，哦，让法律去审判，审判，那只不过一次又一次的关进精神病院好让他们为下一次的犯罪作准备。犯罪，犯罪，犯罪！他们只会带来死亡！道理，道理，道理！

证明给我看吧。

2024.9.20  
··· · ·

他向我求婚了，我感觉自己又开始了呼吸。

··· · ·

使馆丢失了布防图。

· · ·

当你站的越高，你就会感到犹豫，我做了那件正确的事吗？如果没有，那他会付出什么代价。

我最近总感到眩晕，也是是最近的工作太多了，也许是。卡尔停下了笔，把钢笔放到墨水盒中吸满墨，轻轻一捏，金属质感的昂贵宝石钢笔就在他的手下扭曲，墨水沿着残体留下，留下一大滩墨迹。

那个书写下这些文字的人到底有多纠结和震惊？他不需要想，也不需要测量，那是留给活着的人的问题。

你会怎么想，布鲁斯。你联想到了什么，那是正确的答案吗？

他的皮肤因为寒冷而被激起了鸡皮疙瘩，这是别样于氪石强效的力量剥夺的方式，而那个始作俑者正那样安静的待在他的小腹。当然，那些微量的绿色小石头也其实不少的作用。

卡尔拿起右手边的叉子从水果盘中叉了一块放入自己的口中，极淡的苦涩味被水果的甜香所掩盖但仍然还是在他的口中蔓延，它的氪石含量有多少，千万分之一？好一个“投毒”。一个微笑浮在他的脸上，三年了，你清楚的知道自己在做什么不是吗，布鲁斯，不，蝙蝠侠，我爱你每天都故作深情的为我送上亲切的果盘。

它们很甜。

我们最好不要就这么简单的停下。

他拿出了那份布防图，放到了自己最顺手的右边抽屉，三重密码锁，但绝对挡不住蝙蝠侠。

当你要求别人的时候，你最好自己也做到，布鲁斯。

证明你的大道吧！伟大的正义的实践家。

杀妻弑子以证大道。你会被写上历史书，百年之后，依旧可以作为解放人类的先驱为一代又一代的人所记住。说不定他们还会把印在美钞和欧元上呢！

“葡萄？我以为你不怎么喜欢这些酸酸甜甜的东西。”男人健硕的身体上草草套了一件蓝色浴袍，衣带敞开，他从卡尔面前的果盘中拿走了一粒表皮水润的紫色圆果放到嘴中，只需轻轻一咬，那些酸酸的汁液就充盈了他的口腔。

卡尔听见了他被酸到不行的吸气：“这可是你给我准备的水果。”他又捻住了一枚葡萄。“我毕竟不能把他们每个都尝一遍，事实上我觉得还好，正符合我的口味。”他咽下了口中那粒酸涩使他的牙床发痒的葡萄，‘太酸了’，但这并不妨碍他向布鲁斯露出一个挑衅的微笑。

“这是一个挑衅吗，卡尔？”布鲁斯低头亲上了自己伴侣的嘴唇，带茧子的手指摩挲着omega的腰窝。

“别这样布鲁斯，我最近累的不行，我要睡了。”卡尔拍下了那只正为非作歹的手，把温暖的鹅绒被拉到下巴，“可以麻烦蝙蝠侠帮我处理一下放在桌子上的政务吗？”

“当然。”

你当然会回答“当然。”自由更加重要不是吗？

世界，自由，和平，它们在你表格的最顶上。什么时候你会用藏在地下室的氪石矛洞穿我的喉管呢，你永远都不明白，是不是。伟大的蝙蝠侠和他在小巷子里被枪杀的父母，多么光耀的大道。

把恶人留给法律去审判吧！

这听起来真的很有道理，但你就是无法站到我这一边。哥谭拥有你，小丑和大恶人们拥有你，甚至连应召女郎们都可以获得你几个小时的顺从应酬，但我不行。也许你是对的，你永远是对的，蝙蝠侠永不犯错。让我猜猜你知道我们有一个孩子后会怎么做，你会想叫他什么，理查德怎么样？它有一个勇敢又坚毅的长兄。

我知道你会怎么做，一个被氪石逐渐削弱能力的领主超人，一个专制的独裁政府，就理当死去。为什么不呢？我当然会死，带着你的血脉的一部分。你会怎么做，当你知道真相后？抉择会变得困难吗？蝙蝠怎能怯懦而犹豫不决，历史的车轮滚滚而来，只留得下最光伟的毫无道德污点的人。我会做你最想要的决定好让人类看到你的高尚。

人类需要新神。

Kill me and be the new god.

卡尔低头，留下最后一行字。

我怀孕了。

哒。

路易斯和未成形的胎儿的心跳声停止了。

哒，

项链断开，白色的小珠子在小巷里弹跳。

哒，

氪石项圈的监测数据——卡尔艾尔心跳骤停。

狭小压抑的地下室，蝙蝠侠瘫倒在椅子上，膝盖抽搐，小腿像条蛇在地上滚去昂贵皮鞋皮面，潮湿的液体从面颊滴落清理了地上的浮灰。他的心脏依旧跳动着，孤单，但依然跳动着。时钟依旧，哒，哒，哒，走个不停。那是相当，相当，相当长的一段时间，不会有比这更长的时间了，领主政权已被推翻，他可以一个人待着，有的是时间。直到年迈的管家来敲了门板，“布鲁斯老爷，到夜巡的时间了。”‘

蝙蝠侠的披风掠过宵禁解除后的哥谭高楼玻璃，留下刺耳的摩擦声。与氪石项圈相连的监视器放在万能腰带中，嘀——，它陪伴着他。

蝙蝠侠作为一个人类，勇敢且坚毅的推翻了领主政权，并推动了“世界审判”的施行。从人类史观来看，他避免了人类政权被不义的外星政权所控制，拯救人类于水火，并未人类政权的重新建立和现代人类殖民太空的后殖民时代奠定了坚实的基础。他所坚持的道义，今天仍为“殖民时代——骑士精神的觉醒”当然人类所教育与追求。  
《人类史诗——前人类时代》 

7089788888光年外，即太阳历8069年，探险家戈尔德发现了萎缩爆炸的氪星残骸发现了价值千金的醢—376元素，即便珍贵，但人们仍就以此类矿石制作了蝙蝠侠（后经史学家开棺考证，其真实身份为布鲁斯韦恩）的雕像立于哥谭博物馆。（附小字，为拉拢蝙蝠侠，“超人”卡尔艾尔曾当过他的情妇）

《我们的史诗——人类是如何伟大的》

有人毁所爱时尚然年少，有人毁所爱时已然年老。

你想要再听一遍这首小诗吗，孩子？

猩红的披风飘过，氪星遗孤依然流浪在太空。


End file.
